Kacamataku Hilang!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Kacamata Tenten hilang! Siapa yang sembunyikan? NejiTen. Birthday fic untuk Tenten. Telat1 hari. WARNING: AU, OOC? GaJe. RnR?


... KACAMATAKU HILANG! ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

WARNING(S): AU, OOC, GAJE, NISTA, GAK BERMUTU! GAK MENARIK SAMA SEKALI!

.

.

Tenten ulang tahun! Tapi, sekarang Tenten penampilannya udah beda. Tenten kan, orangnya pintar dan suka membaca buku. Alhasil, Tenten memakai kacamata. Bukan kontak lens, sekolah mereka melarang.

Nah, 'beda'-nya Tenten juga berlanjut -?-. Tenten malah memberitahukan hari ulang tahunnya pada teman-temannya. Padahal, orang lain biasanya sengaja tidak memberitahukan hari ulang tahunnya supaya tidak di-usil-in.

"Minna! Hari ini aku ulang tahun!" pamer Tenten didepan kelas.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou kalau gitu," kata seorang teman bernama Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sakura," Tenten ber-terima-kasih pada Sakura.

Sakura membalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

KRIIIING...!

Lonceng untuk memulai pelajaran pun berbunyi. Mereka semua segera masuk dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tenten duduk di sekelompok orang yang sangat suka tertawa. Lebih jelasnya begini.

Di kelas mereka itu, satu meja ditempati 3 orang. Kursi dan meja berbaris 5, berkelompok 3. Tenten ini duduk di kelompok 2 a.k.a tengah dibarisan ke-3 dari belakang. Dia duduk di sebelah kiri, Kiba ditengah, dan Neji dikanan.

Yang duduk didepan mereka juga senang tertawa. Mulai dari Naruto yang didepan Tenten, Chouji didepan Kiba, dan Lee didepan Neji. Mereka ber-enam ini juga sangat suka usil-in orang yang ulang tahun. Begitulah, Tenten 'kan nggak takut.

Mereka ini juga suka pindah-pindah posisi dari tengah ke pinggir, dari kanan ke kiri, dari kiri ke tengah, dan seterusnya. Nah, pada hari ini, Tenten mau ke tengah dan Kiba mau di kiri menggantikan Tenten.

Dasar. Tenten punya kebiasaan buruk saat meletakkan kacamatanya. Pada waktu itulah, sesuatu kejadian yang mengenaskan -?- terjadi...

Pada saat duduk dengan nyaman, Tenten pun segera mencari-cari kacamatanya itu.

"BAKA DANA! Kemana kacamataku? Kacamataku kok hilang?" Tenten panik.

"Mana aku tau? Kan aku nggak pernah pegang?" elak Kiba.

"Neji?" Tenten asal tuduh.

"Sumpah disambar geledek! Aku nggak ada ambil!" elak Neji juga.

Waktu Tenten membalikkan wajahnya, Neji tuba-tiba tertawa tanpa sebab dan dilihat oleh Naruto. Namun, Naruto tidak peduli karena mungkin Neji ketawa karena kebiasaan mereka. Tapi juga, Naruto sedikit curiga. Tenten pun melanjutkan mencari kacamata-nya sampai ke kolong meja.

"Chouji, kau ada nge-liat kacamata-nya Tenten nggak?" tanya Chouji.

"Nggak! Asli nggak!" tentang Chouji.

"Ya sudahlah," pasrah Naruto ala B*ndan & F*de t* Bl*ck.

"Blablablabla..." kelas mereka ribut.

"Tenten! Sambung baca!" perintah sang sensei a.k.a Kakashi.

Tenten pun membaca sambil sedikit ter-isak dan agak menahan nangis-nya. Mendengar itu, kelas pun menjadi tertib. Mungkin karena ingin tahu mengapa Tenten menangis.

Hinata yang duduk di seberang Kiba pun bertanya, "Ki-Kiba.. Ke-kenapa Tenten?"

"Tau tuh! Kacamatanya hilang!" jawab Kiba.

"Mu-mungkin di te-tempat pe-pensil?" usul Hinata.

"Nih! Nggak ada kan?" balas Tenten (agak) membentak Hinata.

"I-iya! Go-gomen.." kata Hinata meminta maaf.

"Daijobu.." sambung Tenten memaafkan.

"Emang berapa sih harga kacamata-mu itu?" tanya Sasuke (agak) meremehkan harga kacamata Tenten.

"Kau kira kacamata nggak mahal? Kau masih untung ada Sharingan!" bentak Tenten pada Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Kiba.

"Huh!" Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Oh iya! Lee! Liat kacamata Tenten nggak?" tanya Kiba pada Lee di seberang sana -?-.

"Nggak kok.. Emang kenapa?" tanya Lee dengan bingung.

"Hilang!" teriak Naruto.

"Nasib-mu Ten," ejek Lee.

"Tenten! Ini kacamata-mu bukan?" tanya Neji sambil mengambil kacamata Tenten dari laci meja-nya.

"I-iya! Kok kau sembunyikan?" kata Tenten hampir ketawa.

"Ya, untuk usil-in! Kan ulang tahun-mu sekarang kan?" elak Neji.

"Iya! Jangan sampai segitunya dong! Tadi kau nggak pegang lensa-nya kan?" tanya Tenten ragu.

"Tidak! Sumpah!" kata Neji sambil mengangkat tangan layaknya tentara yang menyerah terhadap lawannya.

"Yah... Tenten mau ketawa tuh.." ejek Naruto pada Tenten agar Tenten tertawa.

"Iya, iya! Gyahaha.. Padahal tadi udah panik!" tambah Kiba.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Chouji dan Neji ketawa.

"Gyahaha! Tenten kena tipu! Makanya, Ten, jangan bongkar kapan hari ulang tahun-mu. Kena usil deh!" kata Lee.

Mereka pun tertawa sepuasnya. Sampai ada yang sakit perut karena terbahak-bahak. Ada juga yang menahan ketawa-nya dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan tangan terlipat di meja agar tidak dimarahi guru.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, ya, Tenten," kata mereka berbarengan.

"Ho-oh! Arigatou, minna-san!" balas Tenten sambil menahan tawa.

"Douitashimashite..." jawab mereka serentak.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah...

"Hn.. Ten! Jalan yuk!" ajak Neji.

"Okeh! Kau terganggu gak?" Tenten meng-iya-kan dan bertanya.

"Ya enggaklah! Yang ngajak nggak mungkin berhalangan," sambung Neji.

"Let's Go!" kata Tenten semangat ala Rock Lee.

.

.

Sesampainya di _mall_...

"Grrrr..." geram Tenten _gaje_. –author di Shourshouryuu-

"Eh? Kenapa, Ten?" tanya Neji kebingungan.

"I-itu..! Bo-boneka PANDA!" kata Tenten sambil menekankan pada kata 'panda' dan juga sambil menunjukkan jari-nya pada sebuah boneka panda di suatu tempat penjualan di _mall _tersebut.

"Oh.. Terus, emang-nya kenapa?" tanya Neji sok inosen.

-gubrak!- Tenten _sweatdrop _sebentar.

"Ya, aku mau beli! _Temenin_, ya?" kata Tenten sambil mengajak Neji ke tempat yang jualan boneka tadi. –bahasanyagakbakuamat-

"Oh, tidak bisa!" jawab Neji sambil menirukan gaya Sule. "Kau 'kan ulang tahun, nggak mungkin bayar sendiri. Harus di traktir!" kata Neji lagi.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" balas Tenten sambil meniru gaya Neji tadi. "Kaya' nya, justru yang ulang tahun yang harus men-traktir teman-teman-nya deh.." Tenten meyakinkan.

"Terserah-mu deh.. Tapi, khusus ulang tahun-mu hari ini, kita patungan aja ya!" kata Neji memberi solusi.

"Hah? Apa? Oh.. _Okelah_ kalau begitu.." sambung Tenten lagi!

NejiTen memang aneh ya? Ckckck.. Maklumi-lah _pairing _cipta-an Masashi Kishimoto itu.. –author ditendang-

"Hahaaay.. Akhirnya _dapet _juga! 'Ntar, pasti dipajang dikamar, trus, _liatin _deh, _sampe _mata melek.. Gyahaha!" kata Tenten bangga.

"Apa? Melek? Masa' tidur melek? Mata-nya nggak ke-tutup, dong?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Eh? Salah ya.. Gomen.. Maksudnya, merem.. Hehehe.." jawab Tenten sambil ber-_peace_-ria.

"Hn.. Ayo kita pulang.." ajak Neji.

"Okeh, bos!" jawab Tenten sambil hormat ala prajurit yang sedang bersiap mau perang.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Tenten tidak sabar mau ber-ulah lagi. Apalagi sama 'blablabla'-nya itu. Dengan tidak sabar, dia pun langsung mengambil _HandPhone_ _Nexian Smart_-nya –sama kaya' author!- dan mengetikkan sebuah tulisan..

_To: Neji Hyuuga_

_Melupakan OrangTua Durhaka._

_Melupakan Sahabat Sia-sia._

_Melupakan Mantan Biasa..._

_Melupakan "Tenten Mitsashi"? Oh, tidak bisa! XD_

_Ahahah.. Piss! ==v_

'PESAN TERKIRIM'

Begitulah isi pesan-nya. Si Tenten memang suka ber-ulah.. Iya, 'kan?

.

.

_I want to change the world.._

_Kaze wo kake nukete.._

_Nani wo—_

Eh? Suara _HaPe _siapa, _tuh_? _Pake' _lagu Change The World-nya V6 lagi..

"Siapa _sih_?" tanya seseorang berambut panjang coklat dan ber-mata putih dari klan Hyuuga. "_Oalah_.. Si Tenten.. _Ngapain _juga dia _ngirim beginian_? Kurang kerjaan.." sambung orang itu lagi yang kemudian diketahui bernama Neji.

Setelah Neji membaca pesan itu, dia pun langsung mengambil _HandPhone Samsung Corby TXT _blabla itu dan membalas pesan tadi. Mau lihat? Ini dia..!

_To: Tenten Panda?_

_Kapan saya lupa pada-mu, hah?_

_Tiap hari gangguin juga!_

_Ahaha.. Peace to..! =w=v_

'PESAN TERKIRIM'

.

.

_Sha La La.._

_Itsuka kitto.._

_Boku wa te ni—_

_HandPhone_-nya Tenten berbunyi lagi dengan suara Hotaru no Hikari-nya Ikimono-gakari. Seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, pesan dari Neji tadi dibalas lagi oleh Tenten. Ayo, Ten! -?-

_To: Neji Hyuuga_

_-swt- =='_

_Ya Sudah! Jaa! G-A-N-B-A-T-T-E! __Cling.. –nunjukin gigi-nya Lee(?)-_

'PESAN TERKIRIM'

.

.

Setelah menerima balasan tersebut, Neji merasa tidak perlu yang dibalas lagi, dia pun membiarkan pesan itu terbuka, lalu mengembalikan layar _HandPhone_-nya ke layar utama. Dan kejadian selanjutnya, hanya Tuhan yang tau..

-OWARI-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
